Separação
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Tempo adquirira uma dimensão diferente para eles. Perceberam que o tempo não curaria suas feridas, que jamais apagaria o que testemunharam ou sentiram. Tempo tornara-se um algoz. Aproximavam-se do ponto onde tempo era nada mais do que uma ilusão: mais do que nunca, estavam cientes sobre a impermanência um do outro.


**Disclaimer:** Trabalho feito de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Eles eram feitos por pequenas rupturas e breves reencontros. Eles foram feitos pelo passado compartilhado. E havia muito mais.

Era irônico que tivessem sobrevivido por tanto tempo e, ainda assim, tivessem tão pouco tempo juntos.

Cada reencontro — sempre tão breve — era especial. Aprendiam a saborear o momento. Às vezes, em silêncio. Às vezes, conversando sobre o trivial. Sempre evitavam o passado, doloroso demais para ambos, mas dividiam as inquietações sobre o futuro.

Naquela noite, deitaram-se sobre a relva e observaram as estrelas. O céu, livre da interferência de luzes artificiais, permitia a melhor visualização do movimento estelar. Tudo era paz e tranquilidade e frescor. Dohko riu, enquanto aninhava-se ao ombro de Shion.

Os olhos de Shion fixavam-se mais nas estrelas do que no mundo concreto. Esta era uma das lembranças mais antigas que Dohko tinha dele: Shion parecia feito de estrelas.

— Parecemos dois jovens de novo. — Libra declarou, preferindo deixar de lado a observação de que aquela felicidade duraria pouco. Estar acostumado com as visitas mais breves e mais espaçadas de Shion nunca faziam delas mais fáceis.

Sempre souberam que não seriam eternos. Que, irremediavelmente, haveria algum tipo de separação no futuro deles. E os momentos de despedida tornavam aquela percepção ainda mais palpável.

Estavam envelhecendo, afinal. Quando mais jovens, jamais imaginariam chegar tão longe, a uma idade tão avançada. Shion, talvez. Mas Dohko? Dohko jamais sequer permitira o pensamento de que viveria para ver o desfecho da Guerra Santa na qual combateram. Mas não há nada tão imbatível quanto o passar dos anos.

Tempo adquirira uma dimensão diferente para eles. Perceberam que o tempo não curaria suas feridas, que jamais apagaria o que testemunharam ou sentiram.

Tempo tornara-se um algoz.

Aproximavam-se do ponto onde tempo era nada mais do que uma ilusão: mais do que nunca, estavam cientes sobre a impermanência um do outro.

Àquela altura, Dohko ponderava consigo que não havia temor, apenas constatação. Aconteceria com um deles, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e Dohko apostaria em si como a primeira vítima. Como estivera errado! E como, anos mais tarde, desejaria não passar pelo mesmo terror novamente...

Shion nunca lhe parecera mais atarefado do que naqueles dias. "Novos recrutas para as armaduras de ouro", justificou-se, e Dohko soube de imediato o que significava aquilo.

— Mais uma vez, as batalhas se aproximam… — O ancião (que título estranho, para alguém que tinha a mesma idade do Grande Mestre) declarou, mais para si do que para a projeção de Shion.

— E é meu dever prepará-los bem, Dohko…

— Por acaso você teme falhar? Hesitação e dúvida jamais foram do seu feitio.

Dohko podia adivinhar, através da comunicação telepática, através da distância, o sorriso discreto de Shion. Sabia que o companheiro (Shion jamais deixara de sê-lo, mesmo que estivessem fisicamente distanciados) jamais se julgara apto à carga de responsabilidades exigidas dele.

Não lhe custava, porém, tentar tranquilizá-lo. Aquilo era novo para ambos. E, eventualmente, aqueles aprendizes recorreriam também à orientação do Mestre Ancião.

— Temo pelas coisas que eles viverão, Dohko. Eles são tão jovens…

Juventude e inocência eram as primeiras vítimas. Nenhum deles a conhecera por muito tempo e, Shion tinha certeza, nenhum dos novos recrutas conheceria-lhes por longo tempo, tampouco.

O pensamento de Dohko encontraria sua concretização mais cedo do que ele esperava: aquela geração de cavaleiros de ouro se provaria ainda mais precoce do que a anterior em perder a juventude. E, tragicamente, a inocência e as vidas.

— O sucesso deles não depende apenas de você, sabe bem disto. Mas, se dependesse, você e eles se sairiam muito bem, tenho certeza.

— O que eu faria sem você, Dohko?

— O que eu faria sem você, Shion?

Nenhum dos dois conseguiria conceber uma existência sem a presença do outro.

Aos seus olhos, Shion sempre fora majestoso, e continuava a sê-lo, mesmo com os evidentes e inescapáveis sinais do envelhecimento.

Quando ele chegou com a criança, no entanto, havia algo mais. Um peso ainda mais solene. Um brilho no olhar que Dohko não via havia séculos. Por fim, havia o pavor que Shion tentava disfarçar e que jamais passaria batido pelo radar de Libra.

Permitiram que o garoto brincasse, sob a vigilância constante de ambos, durante o dia. Quando Mu finalmente cansou-se, Shion levou-o para dentro da pequena casa. Penteou-lhe os cabelos, após o banho, e cobriu-lhe, quando ele se deitou.

Não tardou até que o aprendiz caísse em um sono tranquilo. Minutos depois, Shion esgueirou-se até a cama de Dohko. Enlaçou-o pela cintura, enquanto o encarava, as marcas de expressão mais evidentes em sua fronte.

Ambos tornaram-se mais ponderados e mais pacientes, ao longo daqueles anos. Dohko riu, no entanto: fazia parte de seus privilégios perante Shion. O Grande Mestre Shion não poderia reclamar das risadas do cavaleiro de Libra.

— Você parece um pai de primeira viagem apavorado, Shion.

— Tenho motivos para estar apavorado, Dohko. Você sabe o que significa…

— Esse garoto… E os outros, também. Eles não terão uma vida fácil, sei disso. Mas também sei que eles se sairão bem.

Suas palavras tinham a intenção de consolar seu companheiro de longa data. Dohko, porém, não conseguia forçar-se a acreditar nelas. Sabia, bem demais, mais do que deveria, que poucos de fato viveriam por muito tempo. E certamente nenhum deles viveria tanto quanto ele e Shion. Mu talvez sobrevivesse por tanto tempo quanto seu mestre, mas a que preço?

— Com Mu, é diferente.

Precisou refrear-se para não listar características do pupilo que considerava defeitos. Sensível e emotivo demais, chorava com frequência. Sem ímpeto para a luta. Teimoso, dizia-lhe constantemente, durante os treinos, que precisava parar para pensar se valia a pena lutar. Então Shion lembrava-se de que Mu era apenas uma criança. A maioria não passava de crianças com poderes e responsabilidades demais.

Como poderia culpá-lo por atitudes insubordinadas sendo que isto fazia parte dos questionamentos de mundo de uma criança com seus quatro anos? Como poderia ser duro o bastante para dizer-lhe que seu propósito maior era morrer, se fosse o caso, por uma causa, por mais justificada que tal causa fosse?

"Você é uma criança, e você já é um soldado". Não. Ainda não poderia cobrar tanto dos mais novos. Muito menos de Mu, com quem tinha consciência de já ser rígido demais. Não havia remédio para isso, havia? Era necessário ser duro, do contrário ele não sobreviveria nem aos treinamentos pelos quais obrigatoriamente passaria.

— Claro que é. Você é o mestre dele, afinal.

— Não é só isso. Ele herdará a armadura de Áries. É meu sucessor.

— Me explique como isso é diferente de ser o mestre dele, Shion.

— Pare, Dohko. — Implorar não adiantou. Dohko falaria. Evidentemente continuaria falando.

— Você teme por ele, é uma reação natural. Essas crianças… Nossos aprendizes diretos, por assim dizer, são o mais próximo que teremos da experiência de ter filhos. E pais sempre temem e sempre criam expectativas para seus rebentos, consciente e inconscientemente.

Shion pensou em contestá-lo. Como Dohko poderia saber? Ele não compreenderia por completo até que tivesse que educar um pupilo desde o nascimento até… Até quando seu tempo de vida permitisse.

— Tenho medo de não ter tempo o suficiente para ensiná-lo o bastante, Dohko.

— Eis aí uma inquietação desnecessária.

A lamparina tornava o semblante de Shion ainda mais sombrio naquele momento. E, a sombra projetada na parede, enquanto ele se levantava, levemente ameaçadora.

— Eu preciso que você me leve a sério aqui, Dohko.

Libra sentou-se na beirada da cama, quase amaldiçoando o corpo não tão ágil sob o peso da idade, e o observou. Sabia o quão importante era atender o pedido de Shion.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Realmente não tenho muito tempo, Dohko. Preciso que me faça uma promessa.

Avaliando superficialmente aquela figura, Dohko não conseguiu encontrar nada de errado. Nenhum sinal de doença. Alguma agilidade perdida, naturalmente, mas disto ele também padecia.

Descobriu que a velha mania de Shion de poupar-lhe de parte da verdade ainda o irritava. Eram cúmplices, não eram? O que Shion estava escondendo, e por quê? Por acaso não lhe julgava forte o suficiente para aguentar? Temia o quê, que o coração de Dohko parasse de vez com alguma revelação chocante?

Sua ira arrefeceu quando bateu os olhos na pequena figura, de pé, com olhos arregalados, na porta deles. Mu encolheu-se, ante a percepção de estar interrompendo.

— Perdão. Pesadelo. — Justificou-se, com a voz arrastada de sono, e sumiu das vistas de Dohko e Shion em questão de segundos.

— Ele não foi longe. Provavelmente voltou para a cama.

A mão de Shion, sobre seu braço, impediu-lhe de levantar-se e sair atrás de Mu. Dohko sentiu-se repentinamente ainda menor perante ele, mesmo com a insistência de Shion de estarem em pé de igualdade; de que sempre foram iguais.

— Eu não sei como, e não sei explicar. Também não sei quando. Então, por favor, não pergunte. No entanto… — Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Sentou-se no chão em seguida, a cabeça apoiada sobre as pernas de Dohko. — Sei que será grave o bastante para que ele tenha apenas uma pessoa a quem recorrer, quando chegar a hora. Dohko, por favor, cuide de Mu quando eu não estiver mais por aqui.

Poucas vezes na vida vira Shion tão agitado e abalado. Durante a guerra, era inevitável, e isto Dohko compreendia. Perguntava-se se aquilo era um temor novo e constante para Shion, ou uma de suas perturbadoras premonições. Premonições eram o campo de Shion, afinal, não o seu.

— Por favor, Dohko. — Não havia sentido em ocultar vulnerabilidade, ou vergonha em mostrá-la. Não com ele. — Te peço como companheiro e amigo, não como Grande Mestre. Eu… confesso que me apeguei mais do que deveria a Mu.

— Nada mais natural do que amá-lo, Shion. Eu me lembro de quando recebi a sua carta anunciando que você acolhera um pupilo com poucos dias de idade. Seu tom era levemente apavorado naquela correspondência, também. E dá para ver que o pequeno Mu te idolatra, Shion. Não vá apavorá-lo desnecessariamente.

Calou-se ao perceber as lágrimas. Gesticulou para que Shion se sentasse a seu lado, e abraçou-o pela cintura. Ainda tinha esperanças de que ele estivesse equivocado. Infelizmente para ambos, Shion mostrar-se-ia, mais uma vez, certo em sua previsão.

— Não se preocupe, Shion. Você tem a minha promessa.

— Eu agradeço.

Partilharam uma noite repleta de beijos e abraços, repleta de carícias e silêncios. Pela manhã, encarariam mais uma de suas várias despedidas.

Banhado pelo suave sol matinal, Shion voltou-se para Dohko uma última vez. Ele e Mu o abraçaram.

Aquela seria a última vez que Dohko veria Shion ainda vivo.

* * *

Dias de inquietude antecederam a percepção do vazio. Compreendia, tarde demais, as angústias de Shion com aquele tipo de premonição.

Primeiro, foi o desespero. Depois, a negação. Não era possível. Não aconteceria, era apenas imaginação. Então, uma noite, Dohko sentiu, e soube que não havia mais retorno: o cosmo de Shion desaparecera.

— Um último adeus, meu companheiro. — Permitiu-se dizer, em voz alta, subitamente consciente do quanto encontrava-se sozinho: não havia ninguém para ouvir a sua despedida.

O sentimento de perda não era estranho para Dohko. A dimensão da perda, esta sim, era inédita. Shion fora um dos alicerces de seu mundo, e agora partia para outro e o deixava.

O cavaleiro de Libra tentava encontrar um equilíbrio entre as emoções tão intensas e conflitantes que acompanhavam aquela perda. Era agora o único sobrevivente. O último. A última testemunha dos horrores, divinos e humanos, que passaram pela Terra naqueles mais de duzentos anos.

Sobrepunha-se ao luto a consciência de seu próprio dever. Havia a promessa feita a Shion, havia seu compromisso com a deusa Atena e com a justiça. E, sabia, o futuro aguardava-lhe com mais batalhas.

Havia uma geração inteira para orientar, para tentar evitar que as baixas fossem tão trágicas e tantas quanto na Guerra Santa anterior. Dohko não poderia dizer que não tinha mais um propósito, pois tinha um bem definido. e o cumpriria.

Por fim, e não menos importante, havia a promessa feita a Shion. Então Dohko fez o que pôde, com a perícia dos anos de constante vigilância, e esperou.

Mu chegou a Rozan algumas noites depois. No início, o reencontro foi tomado pelo silêncio opressivo do pesar, mas Dohko tratou-lhe as escoriações adquiridas com a fuga e abraçou-lhe quando as lágrimas eram tudo o que tinham.

No dia seguinte, o desconforto de Dohko tornava-se um pouco menor. Persistia, evidentemente, mas era mais urgente voltar atenção e cuidados para o garoto. Dohko mal podia acreditar que aquele era agora o cavaleiro de Áries… A constatação de que ele era apenas uma criança não tornava aquela situação menos difícil.

Ainda estavam, os dois, sofrendo demais pela perda, e uma conexão parecia impossível no primeiro momento, mas Mu precisaria de Dohko, o ancião constatou. E tratou de corrigir-se: também ele precisaria de Mu.

Tempo, daquela vez, foi um remédio. A relação suavizou-se com o passar dos dias. E tomou uma dimensão completamente diferente com o passar dos anos: Dohko compreendeu o amor que Shion sentia pelo pupilo.

Ganhara não apenas um filho, alguém por quem zelar, mas também um amigo. Anos depois, seria a vez de Mu de levar o aprendiz para conhecer o Velho Mestre: um ciclo espantoso, porém repleto de esperanças.

Mentiria, se dissesse que não nutrira uma esperança irracional por um reencontro. Quase chegava a fantasiar aquilo, tal qual um adolescente apaixonado. Encontrar Shion naquela posição era o inesperado.

Decepcionante. Sentira-se traído. E por quê? Por que logo Shion venderia a alma para o inimigo que tanto lhes devastara pela futilidade de uma nova vida e juventude? Não conseguia compreender, e a ira tomava conta de seu ser.

Pela primeira vez, sentia vontade de descontar a raiva com uma bofetada. Lutar seria melhor, contudo. Parecia-lhe mais justo.

Se Dohko ao menos soubesse que também não teria tanto tempo, daquela vez… Gastaria menos tempo sentindo-se irado e traído. Teria se lembrado de que Shion sempre possuía um plano.

Quase fraquejou ao imaginar o peso que Shion tomara para si. Passar-se por um traidor, mesmo após a morte, para auxiliar nos planos de salvar a deusa a quem dedicaram a vida nem de longe poderia ser comparado com o que vivera. Na época do golpe de Saga, Dohko fora taxado de traidor por algum tempo, mas nunca houve uma ameaça real: a missão de Libra continuava a ser mais importante.

E, ao menos daquela vez, teria se sentido quase alegre por ter sido deixado de fora. De novo. Àquela altura, já sabia que nenhum dos dois duraria, sabia que ambos pereceriam. Não esperava ter que se despedir de Shion novamente.

Ao menos pôde se despedir, daquela vez, e ter tudo esclarecido dava um peso um pouco menor para aquela nova perda. Permitiu-se até mesmo chorar brevemente por mais uma das despedidas. Uma definitiva, daquela vez. Havia certo consolo em saber que Shion teria seu merecido descanso.

— Adeus, mais uma vez. — E, mais uma vez, Dohko não saberia se alguém escutara sua despedida.

Horas depois, Dohko marcharia para a morte certa, juntamente com os demais cavaleiros de ouro daquela geração que tanto que lhe fornecera esperança quando tudo parecia quase perdido.

* * *

Os deuses brindavam-lhes com uma tarde tranquila. A temperatura era amena e havia apenas brisas ocasionais. O tipo de tarde que faz quem a vive acreditar que tudo está em ordem no mundo.

Havia paz, e havia risos infantis sobrepondo-se aos sons habituais do Santuário de Atena.

— Vá, Kiki. — O sorriso, abrindo-se enquanto afagava os cabelos ruivos, só poderia ser descrito como zombeteiro. — Vá chamar o seu avô.

O garoto puxou as vestes casuais de Shion pela barra sem qualquer rodeio, um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com a janelinha típica da idade à mostra. Dohko era simplesmente o melhor! Mu jamais permitiria que ele fizesse isso.

— Vovô Shion? O senhor Dohko está chamando para o chá.

— Quer dizer que eu sou vovô, mas Dohko é apenas "senhor Dohko"?

— Bem… — Com as mãos escondidas atrás de si, alternando o peso do corpo entre um pé e outro e desviando o olhar de Shion para Dohko, Kiki ponderava. — Ele não tem mais tanta cara de avô.

— Então quer dizer que é isso o que o senhor Dohko anda te ensinando, hein?

Shion ergueu o garoto do chão sem qualquer dificuldade ou cerimônia e rodopiou com ele, provocando risadas tanto da parte de Kiki quanto, surpreendentemente, também de Shion. Não havia motivos para ser comedido, ou para temer, naquele momento.

Havia apenas júbilo por ver concretizado o trabalho de uma vida inteira; por saber que a reconstrução à qual tanto se dedicara dera frutos, após tantos sacrifícios. Como Shion não poderia gargalhar com a pequena travessura infantil?

— Nunca o vi tão feliz. — Mu, até aquele momento silencioso, aparentemente absorto na tarefa de distribuir os mantimentos sobre a toalha estendida no chão, manifestou-se. Se um sorriso de seu mestre já era raro, uma gargalhada era inédita.

Dohko sentou-se a seu lado e acariciou os cabelos lilases daquela maneira que era sua marca registrada e da qual nem Shion escapava. Um cafuné do qual Mu invariavelmente saía despenteado.

— Para ser sincero, Mu, eu também nunca o vi assim antes. Mas creio que seja nossa chance de desfrutarmos uma vida comum, ou quase comum, e feliz.

Não havia como contestá-lo. Finalmente, podiam viver como uma família. Sem tragédias, sem longas e constantes separações. Reunindo, cada um deles, fragmentos de suas rupturas, e moldando, juntos, uma harmonia sem fim.

Mu ajeitou os cabelos, enquanto observava Shion dar as mãos para Kiki, ambos andando calmamente até ele e Dohko. Tentou disfarçar o espanto quando seu mestre retribuiu seu sorriso. Kiki, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo para chamar pelo vovô Dohko.

* * *

N.A.: Escrita para o Santo Secreto 2016/2017, e... Lembra de quando brinquei "imagina se eu pego a Misa?" quando ela falou que podia ter angst e "pode ter morte também porque estamos falando de cdz?"

Minhas preces foram atendidas, peguei alguém tão chegada em drogas pesadas tipo angst quanto eu. Espero que esteja do seu agrado, Misa.


End file.
